robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Crucio
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS HEAVILY OUTDATED. IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THE PERSON WHO USED TO BE THIS CHARACTER, GO TO User:IClarizzaI '''''If you were looking for the user, go to User:Dashie12345.' "When humanity gets too stupid for my liking, I just hit it with a killing curse." '' ''- Agent Crucio in an interview. Agent Crucio is an RPA agent and the SIC of the RPA. History Birth and Early Childhood Crucio was born to the Roman goddess of victory, Victoria and an unnamed penguin who worked at the fish dog stand at the stadium on July 7th as Charlene Samson. However, she was abandoned by her father, and since it wasn't the way of the gods to take in their children by mortals, Victoria left her. Aquila spent her childhood moving from foster home to foster home. Unfortunately, her foster parents were extremely religious penguins who believed that a woman's job was at home. But, they were forced to send her to school due to the law. But there, they did have people keep tabs on her, so she was unable to do as much as raise her hand in class. Due to the powerful competitive nature of a child of Victoria, and being forced to not take part in any competitive activity, this countered her natural will and slowly turned her insane. Getting Her Own Igloo At age 14, Aquila finally got permission from child services to get her own igloo. It was a simple, basic igloo with a few old pieces of furniture. Aquila upgraded it regularly. It is now a four storey igloo, with t Personality As a child of Victoria, Aquila is quite competitive and will never say no to any challenge. She is also quite spunky and sassy, as she has a preformatted comeback for every situation. She also enjoys bad jokes, use the "STUMP" joke several times. She also keeps her end of the deal. But on the battle field, she is incredibly strict and plans out every last detail. Aquila is always confident in herself and is a bit of a show-off. When the dark side of her powers are revealed however, she becomes a mindless psychopath. Powers As a child of Victoria, she is less fragile than average penguins. She is also faster, stronger, flexible and more skillerd at physical activities. She can also transfer energy to another weapon, making it twice as effective in the next strike. She also has a better stamina and endurance. She also has battle cries which strike fear into the enemy's heart. She is also an excellent horse rider and is very athletic. Appearance As an immortal, Aquila can appear as of any species, but usually prefers human form. She has a preferred system of it. Preference #1 (Female) In this form, she has short ebony hair, purple eyes and is extremely gaunt and skinny. Preference #2 (Female) In this form, she has green eyes, tan skin and blue hair Preference #3 (Male) In this form, she has spiky pink hair, black eyes and an incredibly muscular body. Preference #4 (Palm Tree) In this form, she bears the appearence of an androgynous, humanoid palm tree. Quotes *AVADA KEDAVRA! (dark side, battling against Agent Nintendo) *OMICRONO DESTRUCTO! (dark side) *Put a lid on it, hedgehog! (To Omega X in his Hedgehog Form) *I'm bored! *(To Vipera) Oh, don't worry, you'll get your prep snack. * (To Thunder) " I'll trade you Hades for Persephone. Or Hera for Ares." * "SECTUMSEMPRA!" * (To Vaire) "Who are you calling bookish? I'm not the one who reads books like a maniac!" * "I see you're STUMPED! Get it?" * "CRUCIO!" (dark side, quote) * "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! HAHAHA!!" (When impersonating Bellatrix Lestrange) * "I, Aquila Bellatrix Frollo command you to DIE!!" * "(Facedesk) There was a reason (insert gadget here) was invented, Sherlock." * "I'M BREAKING FREE FROM THESE MEMORIES! JUST LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" * "Words cannot explain...." * "Ya little nasty." * "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ANIME!" * "Lunch is now the most magical time of the day for me." * "AHAHAHAHAHA. No." * "Bruh, do you even Potter?" * "Sleep under a tree, wake up on a cloud." * "Only those who are willing to be killed should kill." (quoting Lelouch vi Britannia) * "Overpowered as Hades." * "WE MUST SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX!" * "Gimme some manga and I'll be fine." * "THE BEST OF US CAN FIND HAPPINESS IN MIIIISERY!" * "SUGAH, WE'RE GOING DOWN SWINGING!" * "THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S A GAH DEH ARH REH!" * "HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!" * "Oh I'm sorry, was that your heart?" (While fatally injuring an opponent) * "A world ruled by scum will only give rise to more scum." (quoting Eustass Kid) * "Justice will prevail you say? But of course! Who ever wins becomes justice!" (quoting Donquixote Doflamingo) * "It's far beyond my reasoning how people manage to survive at temperatures below 30 degrees celsius." * "Fools who don't respect the past are doomed to repeat it." (Quoting Nico Robin) Trivia *She is one of the youngest members of the RPA. *She was the third person to join the RPA (second if you don't count Agent Unknown). *She likes robbing the Pizza Parlor, mainly to see the reactions of preps. *Most officers in the Pizza Parlor refer to her as "Mr Robber" since she usually doesn't wear wigs. *She uses that time to escape, saying things like "Um, I'm not a guy." *She is the SIC of the RPA. *She is the first female to join the Robber Penguin Agency. *She refers to Vipera, Nyla and Stiletto as her soul sisters. *She has the ability manipulate fire, water, metal, lava, blood and lightning. *She speaks in a Russian accent. *Her worst enemy is Omegasonic2000. *She can cast spells. *She loves FOB songs. * She is a demigod. * She is possesion of The Helmet of Hades, Katopris, Aegis and Anaklusmos, along with other greek weapons. * She and Thunder are often seen playing Greek Deal. * She is a fan of anime. * She listens to music in four languages, namely English, Telugu, Hindi and Japanese, though her ultimate preference is for soundtracks. * Her psychotic laugh is "Shirorororo", which she shares with her distant cousin Caesar Clown Gallery aquila6.png aquila7.png|"It seems as though we'll require a new tank." aquila8.png Aquila9.png|"Yes. I am Apate." aquila10.png|"Now DIE!!" aquila11.png|"WHAT?!?! NO!" aquila12.png|"Curse, you, you stupid WRETCH!" aquila13.png|"NO! NO PLEASE!" aquila14.png|"Nice to see you again." aquila15.png|"Yes, I will be commanding the siege on Penguin City's vault." aquila16.png|"Do as you like." aquila17.png|"Very well then." aquila18.png|"Yes. Understood." aquila19.png|"How shall I get past this barricade.....?" aquila20.png aquila21.png|Trix's Kira laugh. SBgif1.gif|Humanized and genderbent Icon4.jpg|At 18 years old. (She did dress like a nutjob then) Aquilaeyes.jpg Icon3.jpg|As a pookie GPH.png|Wartime Aquila Aquilarpa.jpg|Portrait of her as a human Aquilarpa2.jpg|When preps cross the line CrucioPC.png|Casual Aquila Aquilahuman.png|Humanized Cruciochained.png|Awaiting trial with other members of the RPA Bike.png|When Hagrid borrowed her bike Mewapproval.png|Approving Mew The Supercool ! Crucioig6.png Crucioig5.png Crucioig4.png Crucioig3.png Crucioig2.png Crucioig1.png Aquila2.png Aquila.png Aquila4.jpg Aquila3.jpg|At a younger age crucioform3.jpg crucioform4.jpg dfhdgfghhkutyrh.png gif.gif|One of her transformations erza.jpg|"Form Sukaruretto" FMAgif1.gif|Angry Aquila lekick.jpg|Sayonara, tooth. LSgif1.gif|Her typing in "Form 2" icon.jpg| LSgif2.gif|"WHY DO THEY MAKE THESE SO HARD TO EAT!?!?!" natsulenny.png luna.jpg|"Form Luna" Lyren.png|"WE'RE BLOOD BROTHERS!" avrillavigne.jpg|If she was real avrillavigne2.jpg avrillavigne3.jpg|"Pff. You can't get more fabulous than this." Category:People Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agent Category:Former Pookie Protection Program Agent Category:Pookie Hater Category:Penguin Category:Agent Crucio Category:Female